Guide: Pokédex Page
Since I won't be able to do the whole Pokédex alone, I guess it's a good idea with a guide for those who want to contribute something :) Getting Started First you need to make a new page. You do this by clicking the Contribution button in the top right of the screen (NOTE: This button does not show while editing). Then you need to Add a page. You will not get a window to choose the pagename and a template. At the moment, there are only 2 templates: Blank Page and one with a picture in. Choose the Blank Page. The name of the page should be ### (National Pokédex Number) Name (Name of the Pokémon). When you click Make Page, you will enter the editing page. Here, you can write info about the Pokémon species you want to write about. You can use: *this page as a template for basic starter Pokemon page; *this page as a template for intermediate Pokemon page (item involved); *this page as a template for fully evolved Pokemon page (and trade involved); *this page or this page as a template for basic Pokemon page with branched evolutions (stat and day/night involved); *this page as a template for legendary Pokemon page (no evolutions involved); NOTE: Do NOT make a page about a Pokémon that have already been made. Rather use the''' edit''' button on the already made page and add info you want. Infobox? You can use the Infobox template to add a image and some general info about the Pokemon. To find the template, go to the Edit page. Here you will have a row of templates at the bottom right. One of them are named Infobox. After putting the cursor where you want the Infobox in the edit page, click the template button, and you will get a new window to put in info. Image? Too add a image to the Infobox, find the box that says Image. You will need a image already uploaded to the Wiki to get this to work. You can send me (Solx93/TheSolx) a PM either here or on PU Forums if you can't find the right image and I'll add it. Anyway, when you know the name of the right Image file, type it into the box saying Image in the Template editor. Example: File:001 Bulbasaur.png = Redirect Page Some people like myself (Jerry) like to quick search for a pokemon and like to directly type in the address bar http://pokemonuniverseinfo.wikia.com/wiki/[Pokemon name goes in here]. I don't think I'm the only one like that, so, with each Pokemon page you create, please create a redirect page. This page would carry the name of the pokemon as title and contain #redirect ## XXX as page content. ### is the Pokemon number and XXX is the Pokemon name. What else should I add? For now, Locations, Evolution traits and PU Trivia is all I have added. Unless you think of something else to add, those 3 topics are enough. Note: PU Trivia are just fun facts. If you don't know any fun facts from the PU game, forum or something else related to PU (not the other Pokemon games), you can just write here yet. How do I add my page to the Miryus Pokédex? Easy. You only have to type "Pokémon" into the categories section and publish the page, and the page you've just made for a certain Pokemon will be added to the list automatically. Category:Guide